


What Daddy Wants

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Dean, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Female Dean, Impregnation, Manipulation, Molestation, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daddy always gets what daddy wants...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't in any way, shape or form condone child abuse. This is erotic fiction only and should be treated as such.

.  
Five year old Dean was sleeping soundly in her pink princess bed when she woke to a funny feeling between her legs. She cracked open her beautiful green eyes and saw her daddy laying in bed with her. In the dim light of her Cinderella nightlight she saw that her covers were pulled down to her knees and her silky blue nightgown was pulled up to her tummy and daddy had his hand down her panties, tickling the folds of her kitty. 

Dean whimpered in fright at the strange situation and tears sprung to her eyes, wetting her long blond lashes. 

"Daddy, what's happening?" she asked with a quiver in her voice.

"Ssshhh princess, daddy just wants to play a special game with you. Now be quiet and let daddy play with your pussy." her daddy ordered.

Dean snapped her lips tight together so as not to make a sound when her daddy pulled her knees up and let them fall apart. He slid his hand back into her white cotton panties and slid his thick meaty fingers up and down the molten valley of her pussy. One finger tickled her tiny clit while another slid down to her hole and dipped inside. Dean cried out in fright as her virgin cunt was invaded by her daddy's finger, making daddy smack his free hand over her mouth to quiet her. 

"I said quiet!!" daddy hissed into her ear. 

Quite afraid of her fathers temper, Dean clamped both her hands over her mouth to smother her sobs as her daddy yanked off her panties and pulled her legs up until her chubby thighs were on either side of her daddy's head. Daddy used his fingers to pry her immature cunt lips apart before burying his tongue in her hot pussy. Dean sobbed as quietly as she could as her daddy licked up and down her labia and clit, causing a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, she didn't know if it was good or bad, but it was unknown, and the unknown was scary.

Daddy pried her cunt lips further apart so he could stab his stiffened tongue deeper into her slick pussy. Daddy's rough beard and mustache scraped along her sensitive walls as he devoured her making her gasp. After several moments Dean felt her body seize up as her very first orgasm rocketed through her. Afterwards her tiny body fell limp and daddy lowered to back onto the bed until her cunt was flush with his throbbing prick. He pulled his cock from his boxers and slid it up and down her juicy snatch, and dipping it into her tongue fucked hole. He clamped a hand tightly over hers to muffle her shriek as he popped his massive cock head into her tiny virgin cunt. He jerked the remaining 8 inches of his fat prick rapidly until he came, shooting his thick seed into the pussy he had created. 

Tucking his softened cock back into his boxers, daddy glanced down to see his baby girls red, swollen gash overflowing with his cum, and bent down to kiss her on her forehead. 

"You did good baby girl, real good." He murmured gently.

Deans heaving sobs tapered off into little hiccups as her daddy slid her panties back on and tucked her beneath her covers. He knelt beside her and kissed her again as he told her, "Now princess, you can't ever tell anyone about this or daddy will go to jail. You know I would hate you for that, right?"

Deans head bobbed shakily up and down in reply. "I w-won't tell d-daddy." she whispered.

-A week later-

Dean jerked awake with a whimper as her daddy pulled the covers off and slid into bed with her. Her tiny body shook with fear as her daddy pulled off her panties and yanked her legs apart. He moaned as he buried his face in her cunt and ate her until she came. Pulling away, he produced a tube of lube and squirted it over his finger and her tiny hole. He slid a finger inside her, fucking her with it until she became used to the sensation, before adding another, and another, and finally, he had four fingers buried in her wet cunt. 

Deciding that she was sufficiently stretched he untied the sash of his robe, revealing his naked body beneath it, and slicked up his dick with the lube still coating his fingers. 

"Daddy p-please, I don't wanna..." Dean wailed as he rubbed his rigid cock along her opening.

Her cries went unheeded as her daddy forced his cock into her, slowly feeding an inch in at a time until he met with resistance. He only had 5 inches inside her, but he would have plenty of time in the future to work his entire cock into her, for now, he would take what he could get. He pulled his dick out until only the head remained before slamming it back in, not at all gentle, but still careful not to go too deep. He moaned as he raped his baby girls tight pussy, loving the feel of her squirming on his prick as she tried to wiggle away from the massive invasion. Her tears as she begged him to stop spurred him on, and before long, he was shooting torrents of cum into her immature womb.

By the time he removed his cock from her wrecked cunt, his daughter was a mess of come, lube and tears. Her red-rimmed eyes stared at him in hurt and betrayal as he redressed and tucked her in before kissing her goodnight.

Dean cried herself to sleep after her daddy went back to his bedroom with mommy. She didn't know why daddy was hurting her like this, she wished he would stop, but was too afraid to tell anyone, so she quietly endured.

-A year later-

Dean was sitting at the kitchen table on her daddy's lap, his cock furiously fucking away at her squelching pussy as her mommy rushed around getting breakfast ready. She deliberately ignored the sight of her husband raping their six year old daughter and carried on cooking. She had caught him in her bed two months ago, his cock buried balls deep inside her, fucking her tiny body with his massive rod as she cried and sobbed with each brutal thrust. She had been horrified, but was too afraid of her husbands violent temper to do anything about it, so she tried to pretend it wasn't happening, which was not easy to do when he blatantly fucked Dean right in front of her.

She tuned out her daughters gasps and whimpers as her husband fondled her clit until she came around his cock. She pretended not to hear as he groaned his release into her soft blond hair and set a plate of bacon on the table. 

Mary shrunk in on herself as John ordered her come and kneel before them. He stared down at his wife as she knelt between their spread legs and let his cock fall from his baby girls wrecked pussy. "Your daughter is a mess, clean her up." he demanded.

Mary jerked her eyes upward as his meaning sunk in. She wavered a moment, until he raised a hand to strike at her, and licked a strip up her daughters cunt. she licked up one side, and then the other, then buried her tongue in her slimy snatch, eating up their combined juices. Dean moaned as her mother ate and sucked her sore cunny until she was nice and clean.

Mary went to stand, but John held her down. "Don't stop until she comes." he said.

Mary sank her face back into her little girls pussy, flicking her tongue rapidly over her swollen clit and suckling gently on it until Dean began to quiver in orgasm. John finally let her return to her seat, but by then she had lost whatever appetite she possessed.

-Four years later-

"A-aahhhh!!! D-daddy!! Uhhnnnnn...." Dean moaned as her daddy plowed into her lewdly slurping cunt. She had already cum twice as her his massive prick hammered into her, and was gearing up for a third time when he picked up his pace, forcing his cock into her newly fertile womb. She came just after he did, the feel of his hot cum filling up her womb triggering her own orgasm. 

Her daddy had been fucking her for five years now, and she still didn't like it. Sure, daddy always made her cum, and several times at that, and yes, she was used to his massive size, but that didn't make it okay. She knew it was wrong, but there was nothing she could do about it, neither could her mother, she just watched as he raped her tiny pussy over and over again. Mary did try, once. She called the Sheriff one night, while John was busy fucking his baby girl, and begged him to come right away, and quietly. He arrived 10 minutes later and she ushered him up the stairs and into her daughters bedroom, where her husband and 7 year old daughter lay joined. 

The Sheriff took one look at the scene and told Mary to head on downstairs, he would take care of things here. Mary obeyed and went to the kitchen and waited for the sounds of shouting that were sure to follow. Twenty minutes later she grew concerned, maybe her husband had killed the Sheriff? She ran upstairs to see what had happened and found the Sheriff hammering his thick prick into her daughters defenseless pussy as her husband fucked her mouth. Mary choked back a sob and she fled from the sight, locking herself away in her room until hours later when John kicked open the door and proceeded to beat her for her audacity. She didn't bother to try again after that.

Dean moaned as daddy's softened cock slipped from her oozing cunt. She had started her period a week ago and daddy was determined to fuck a son into her. She lost count of how many times he had cum in her that day alone. She was afraid of having a baby, she knew it would hurt, but she had little choice in the matter, because what daddy wanted, daddy got.  
.  
.  
Tbc. maybe.


End file.
